


Division of Labour

by wyntirrose



Series: Speedwriting Ficlets [8]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/wyntirrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron is planning to relocate the Constructicons back to Cybertron, but since he's not about to leave the Earth-based troops without a medic, it's up to Scrapper to break the news to Hook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Division of Labour

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the speedwriting prompt: "Relocation".
> 
> Normal disclaimers apply.

"He's what?" Hook growled, optics flashing dangerously.

"You heard me. He's moving us back to Cybertron," Scrapper replied, trying to keep firm control of his emotions and failing under the weight of the news and anger radiating off of his gestalt-mate and through the bond.

"But he can't do that!"

"He can, Hook. He's Megatron. He can do whatever he pleases, no matter how ill-advised it might be"

"And have you told the others yet?" Hook asked quietly, knowing what the answer would be.

"No. I wanted to talk with you first," Scrapper replied. "You know how they'll all react. Mixmaster will take it in stride but Long Haul and Bonecrusher will be angry that we're being moved away from the action, and Scavenger ..."

"Yeah, Scavenger will sulk and then we're going to have to pull him out of a pit-slagged depression again. I am not happy about this, Scrap. I am not happy at all."

Hook moved to the main surgical berth and began to mindlessly clean his tools. "And what else? What aren't you telling me?"

Scrapper sighed and came to stand opposite his gestalt-mate, ensuring that the berth was between them. "If he sends us away he won't have a medic here anymore. What Vortex does can hardly be considered medicine and Bombshell is even more useless. ..."

Hook was silent for a long time as he ran the words and their implication though his mind as he cleaned a laser scalpel.

"Hook?" Scrapper prompted. "Look I'll talk to Megatron again, see if I can get him to see reason. I mean, we're a six member gestalt. We won't be able to form Devastator without you and besides, if he wants us to start rebuilding Cybertron we need our engineer to do a proper job of it."

The laser scalpel snapped between Hook's fingers and he threw the pieces violently across the room. "Right because Mighty Megatron is so known for seeing reason!"

Scrapper tried not to flinch in the face of Hook's rage, only managing it part way. "Look, we'll work this out. I'll figure out a way to keep us together. And worse comes to worse, we'll only be apart for a short while. A few Earth years at most."

"Yeah, because things always work so well for us," Hook said in a low, nearly broken voice as he fought for control.

Scrapper came around the table and reached out to take the engineer's arm. "Hook, it'll work out. I don't know how but I promise I'll figure something out. We can make this work, okay?"

Hook made a rude noise but allowed himself to be pulled into his gestalt-mate's arms. "You're leaving me with these idiots, Scrap. We both know that it'll only be a matter of time before I kill one of them on the operating table," he murmured into Scrapper's chest.

"As long as it's not Megatron or Soundwave, you can probably get away with it," Scrapper replied. "After all, each and every one of them deserves it."

Hook chuckled but quickly masked it as he pulled away and hit Scrapper in the arm. "You're missing the point! You are abandoning me with idiots!"

"It could be worse," Scrapper said with a shrug. "Did you really want to be up there with Shockwave and his drones? Personally I think that you're getting the better end of this deal."

"Frag off, Scrap!" There was no less heat in Hook's words, but amusement did flow across the bond. "... so who are you going to tell next? Mixmaster or Scaveger?"

"Right, I have to tell them, don't I? Oh won't that be fun?" Dry sarcasm dripped off each word. "Any chance I could pay you into telling them?"

Hook snorted rudely. "Okay, first off you could never possibly pay me enough for that, and second off, you're the leader, not me."

"Yeah, but you're Devastator's head, so you get to be leader for this. In fact, let's just say I'm delegating." Scrapper patted Hook on the arm and moved to leave the room.

"You really want me more pissed off at you than I already am?" Hook asked blandly, as he leaned against the medical berth.

Scrapper chuckled. "Okay, okay, it was worth a try. And I'll talk to the others after I try to talk with Soundwave. If I can convince him of the folly of this plan then maybe he can convince Megatron to change his mind."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Hook replied, sounding anything but convinced.

Scrapper nodded but said nothing. He knew how this was going to end but he still needed to give it a shot. After all, the only other option was to accept having the gestalt broken up, and that was no option at all.


End file.
